Hold Me Close On Christmas Eve
by IdioitFanGirl
Summary: I know this is a little late. Plan was to post on Christmas but Oh well. Summary inside.


Hold Me Close, on Christmas Eve

Summary: This is just a Christmas drabble of KuramaxHiei,. ONESHOT

Disclaimer: No I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. All I do own is this computer on which I write these fluffy one shots.

ENJOY

It was Christmas and all through the city people were doing last minuet shopping, drinking, and Santa seeing. As a tall red-head made his way around town looking for the best last-minuet present. He made his way from shop, to department store, to bakery, to liquor stores. From all he came empty handed determined to keep looking until the early sunrise all could see from the east.

Again he continued on, looking, hoping, praying he could find the right gift in time for Christmas.

Up above the city watched a black-cloaked boy who intensely watched this red-head with deep concentration. His own eyes once or twice locked looks with those of the red-head only to be broken off by he himself. Something about today gave the black-cloaked boy a feeling of joy in the air. This day was different, some thing of an occasion what the many people below called "Christmas". It was strange inside the black-cloaked boy there was usually coldness. But today just watching the red-head below him made him feel warm and fuzzy, like an odd patch of green grass beneath the cold snow was growing inside him.

As he ran a small package in his hands, the red-head had found the perfect gift! The parcel wrapped in red shiny paper and topped with a blue bow was sure to put a smile on his friend's face. The smile upon his own face made a black-cloaked figure following above him smile as well.

Back, returning from the successful search the red-head unlocked the door his hands numb with frozen pain. Just as the red-head sat himself in front of a technicolor tree a black-cloaked boy stood at his window his hot breath showing up against the glass. The red-head walked up and unlocked the window allowing the black-cloaked boy inside the warm human living room.

"It's been what? A year since I last saw you?" the black-cloaked boy asked.

"And just because I allow you inside my home you are allowed to ask these questions?"

"Yes…… I do" he declared pulling the red-head into a hug.

The red-head smiled bringing the other boy's head close to his face. But the other boy couldn't wait, as he kissed the red-head straight on. As the red-head took control the black-cloaked boy succumbed to the red-head gasping for breath. Leaning the black-cloaked boy to the sofa the red-head kissed him again gently, with passionate love.

It had been 15 before the cloaked boy could stop his mate from kissing him, that when the red-head remembered his present.

"Hiei" the red-head called his mate's name like a swooning female. Hiei looked over to see his mate bring him a box with bright colored paper. "…. Kurama…" Hiei called looking at the box in his hands, "what is this?" Kurama just looked over to see Hiei tear apart the paper with his teeth and nails dug deep into the fragile box and wrapping paper. Kurama just smiled as he saw how Hiei's crimson eyes lit up at the sight of his present. A box of cheap chocolates and gift certificates to a nearby ice cream parlor. "Kurama…… paper?" he asked holding up the gift certificate. "No, no, Hiei that is a gift certificate to the ice cream parlor you love so much". Hearing the food he loved so much made Hiei want his sweet snow. "Kurama? Can we go get some….now?" Hiei asked quietly looking at the gift as if it were a precious jewel. Kurama just looked outside and responded "Sorry, Hiei but I guess that will have to wait until summer. Right now it's just too cold to eat ice cream."

Hiei took the explanation like a man but cried on the inside as the child he never was. Instead Kurama pulled the small boy into a possessive hug/grope. As they sat there on Christmas Eve watching the fire drinking warm vodka together, holding hands. "Hold me close." Hiei asked as Kurama pulled him closer just as the two fell asleep at 12:00.


End file.
